This invention relates to a safety device for hydraulically driven vehicles having a variable displacement pump and a motor.
Speed of such a vehicle is controlled by varying the displacement of the variable displacement pump which is operated by a control lever.
In such a vehicle, if an engine for driving the variable displacement pump is started while the control lever is either at forward movement position or backward movement position, the vehicle is abruptly caused to run and is therefore very dangerous.